This invention relates to a bulldozer assembly of the types generally shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,049,821 and 3,395,764, both assigned to the assignee of this application. Such bulldozer assemblies normally comprise a pair of laterally spaced push arms pivotally interconnected between the frame of a vehicle and a normally upright blade. Tilting of the blade relative to ground level comprises a brace in the form of a double-acting hydraulic cylinder pivotally interconnected between one of the push arms of the blade. In order to absorb forces imposed on the blade and on the push arms, various types of diagonally disposed stabilizing braces are interconnected between the push arms and blade.